


FMKN - 無題短篇

by Ni_Yu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ni_Yu/pseuds/Ni_Yu
Summary: - 極短篇- 很清水- 沒有清晰的思路可言
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 11





	FMKN - 無題短篇

菊池覺得頭昏腦脹、勉強地睜開眼發現自己身處不屬於自己的房間，看了一眼掛在牆上面的時鐘，快要到下午一時正，還好沒有睡到日落西山。

雖然說是不屬於自己的房間，但也不至於是陌生的地方，甚至是有點熟悉，只是他沒有印象為何自己會出現在這。

自然地伸手去摸身旁的位置，用力的向軟枕吸了一口氣，主人慣用的香水味仍殘留着揮之不去，可是枕邊沒有房間主人的氣息、暖意，大概是已經起床了一段時間。

艱難地坐起身，不意外地發現自己沒有穿衣服，掀起被子作最後的檢查，平腳短褲仍在身上。

所以沒做嗎？還是做了？

想不起了。

床邊的矮櫃上放置了菊池之前留宿時留下的米白色上衣和深色運動長褲。在菊池自覺酒氣仍未百分百散去，簡單的穿戴動作都略嫌笨拙的情況下完成，慢步走出睡房。

公寓的主人正雙腳盤膝而坐在客廳的沙發上看電視，不時因為電視節目的笑話逗笑露出可愛的兔牙。

懷中的小貴婦狗比它主人更快意識到菊池，從主人的懷中跳下來跑到菊池的腳邊，抓着他的褲管興奮地彈跳着。菊池彎下身把小貴婦狗抱起，小貴婦狗不知道是在興奮甚麼，招呼都未來得及打便在菊池的臉上又親又舔的。

「Bonita!」小貴婦狗的主人見到這樣的場景，一下子就從發沙上跳起跑過去把自家愛犬撈回懷中說：「說過多少次，除了我不可以親其他男人的！爸爸要生氣啦！」

菊池看着中島在對小貴婦狗的說教模樣笑了，覺得他很可愛，但不可以開口說出來，因為說了他便會得意洋洋。

「你先去洗個澡吧，我去準備吃的。」中島看菊池一副酒醉未醒的樣子，便把愛犬放回地下，把菊池推向浴室。

果然洗個熱水澡之後，整個人都比較清晰，腦袋的運作開始回復至平常的水平。

菊池邊用毛巾擦着頭髮邊坐在客廳的沙發上，自然地看着手機上的訊息，再望向在開放式廚房裡忙東忙西準備午飯的中島。

從小在雜誌訪談上、電視或者電台節目上都不時會有有關於對伴侶、戀情甚至結婚生活的憧憬的問題需要回答，自自然然地他們對這些都有不同程度的想像與期望。

菊池都想像過未來的另一半是怎樣。

菊池與普通男生都一樣對住另一半的外貌身形有一定程度的追求，外貌當然是需要姣好、美艷但又有帶點可愛，假若是讓人着迷的美貌亦不錯的。中島的外貌不容置疑的吸引了不少人，每當他開懷大笑時，他的孩子氣在他的兔牙襯托下顯得尤其耀眼，讓人心動。

雖然中島沒有甚麼軟棉洪偉的雙峰，但是佔他人體比例三分二修長白滑、肌肉分明的雙腿都足以令人流連忘返。

菊池的理想是交往了一段時間的雙方，互相理解心意相通的情況下，在彼此達成共識之後便可以携手共老。他和中島可以說是目前人生的一半時間都是充斥着大家的身影，菊池敢說自己是最了解中島的人，亦都沒有人會反對或者作出挑戰。

菊池曾經以為自己是一個相當日本男性主義的人，希望婚後另一半能夠全職在家照料家庭、讓自己在努力工作後回到家中可以品嘗美味的家庭小菜。而現在，菊池早已經沒有這個想法，一來是成長了知道伴侶不是自身的付屬品外，二來假若中島要是引退了，想必他自己都引退了，畢竟他們在公在私都是命運的共同體。至於家庭小菜，縱然中島的廚藝不高，來來去去都是那幾款菜式，菊池也覺得不礙事。菊池看着中島正在準備食材的背影，驟然覺得美食都需要看是與誰一起吃的才顯得美味。

漢堡扒的香氣把菊池雲遊到天際的思緒拉回來看向中島，中島背向外面，圍裙的腰帶不鬆不緊的綁在他的腰上，把他的腰線更明顯地展現。

正所謂食色性也，菊池已經不自覺地從客廳移步到廚房，一手把中島攬入懷中，把嘴唇抵在對方的肩上，一下一下的輕吻，呢喃着：「昨晚是你出去接我嗎？謝謝。」

「不是的，是你自己突然的過來。原本我也在睡覺，你突然之間就來了，也沒說甚麼就倒頭大睡了。」中島沒有理會菊池的騷擾行為，繼續煎煮他的漢堡。

菊池有意無意地中島的頸脖上輕咬，環在對方腰肢的手更用力地收緊：「哦⋯那我的衣服是自己脫的嗎？」

「え...衣服⋯你沒有洗澡還想穿着髒衣物，還想睡我的床？」

「所以是你脫的囉？」菊池的手伸進了圍裙，跳過中島白色的T裇直接撫上他的腰間，引得中島的一聲低吟。

當中島以為菊池要開始做甚麼情色之事，但沒想到菊池便鬆開了手，把爐火關掉：「好啦，快要煎糊了。」走到飯桌邊坐下靜靜地看着中島一臉莫名其妙的樣子。

中島把漢堡切成細塊放進口慢慢的咀嚼，假裝着不在意，卻又不時看向菊池，留意他的反應。

菊池每當看到中島這種口是心非的模樣，他便感謝當初有去到對方的solo con，若非那個舉動、那個決定，他與中島可能需要更多的時間甚至數年的時間才會有現在的結果。

平時對人都直率的中島，不知為何在面對自己時便變得口是心非，假如他怕主動怕受傷害的話，那就由菊池自己主動示好：「うまい。」

在聽到菊池的讚許後，中島的嘴角不禁上揚的笑着，滿足地看着對方：「那就好。」

「你今天是休假的吧，去看你之前想看的電影吧，票已買好了。」菊池已經把東西都吃好，擦擦嘴角，則身望向坐在身旁的中島提出建議，並遞上電話示意他看一下電話的內容：「作為昨晚半夜要你出門的回禮。」

「え...？」

［醒了的話，要好好跟健人道謝哦，他可是半夜兩點出門把你接回去。］

中島看着由田中傳送過來的短訊，又看向菊池有點不好意思的羞惱：「你竟然都知道了，剛才還問我！」

菊池沒有理會中島的說話，自顧自地把坐在地上的小貴婦狗抱起，舉起它去一隻手指向中島：「你看，你爸爸又在害羞呢。」

「きくち！」


End file.
